PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN:THE PINK PEARL CHANGES
by jillmarie4780
Summary: JACK RESCUSES ELIZABETH FROM A MAROONED ISLAND ON A LONGBOAT TANGLED IN MANGROVES. HE INVITES HER ONTO HIS SHIP, "THE PINK PEARL." THEIR ROMANCE BLOSSOMS QUICKLY. THEN THEY LEARN OF SERENDIPITOUS EVENTS THAT BROUGHT THEM TOGETHER...MAINLY JACK'S SPECIAL COMPASS THAT POINTS TO WHAT THE HOLDER DESIRES THE MOST.


PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN: "The Pink Pearl" for publication

By: Jill Marie Storm (former pen name Marie Martin)

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters from Pirates of the Carribean. All credit is to Jerry Bruckheimer & POTC writers & actors.) (Rated "M" for sexual situations)

Chapter 1:

Jack found a young woman asleep in a dingy stranded in the mangroves on some random island. Her clothing was tattered and dirty.

Elisabeth awoke when a bright beam of light hit her eyes. The nearly disappearing orange sun gleaming on an approaching ship nearly blinded her. The ship's name, "THE PINK PEARL" shone bright as a mysterious captain approached her.

His brown eyes gleamed in the setting sun. He offered her a warm blanket and placed it around her.

It was Elisabeth's choice between being dinner for the mosquitoes or taking her chances with this rugged, handsome, intriguing man. Either way she was sure to get bitten, and she decided she'd rather stay with this captain than risk malaria or die from the insects' bloodletting. She briefly glanced back at the dirty dingy.

"Permission to board, captain?" Elisabeth asked.

"Granted, very much granted, luv," replied Jack.

He took her hand as she planted her wet feet on the wooden deck.

"Capt. Jack Sparrow," he introduced himself while kissing her hand.

"Elisabeth...Swan," she replied.

"A most suitable and beautiful name," Jack complimented her.

Immediately a magical wave of pleasure coursed throughout her body. She knew she was in for something special and quite adventurous. Was he truly here to rescue me, kidnap me, defile me? Or perhaps all of the above...

Chapter 2:

Jack led the mysterious, marooned maiden (well, maybe) to the guest stateroom with its own water closet so she could take a proper bath. "If you need any help scrubbing your back, or... anything else for that matter, love... just holler."

"I think I can manage, Captain," she quipped with a wink.

"Call me Jack, just Jack," he insisted.

"Call me Elisabeth," she replied.

Elisabeth climbed into the barrel-like tub & sighed with delight as she sank into the much-needed warm water. As she soaked in the bath, she noticed a cake of cocoa butter on the wash bin - and hanging on the door was an ivory, cotton nightgown that was very sheer. She dried off with a frayed, yet clean towel, melted some cocoa butter with a candle flame & smoothed the delicious, chocolately butter all over her aching body. She then proceeded to slip into the sheer nightgown.

Elisabeth smiled and savored the thought of her hero rescuing her from that dirty dingy. " _My hero, Captain Jack." No,"Just Jack, as he'd requested."_

She was nervous to emerge from her stateroom in such a sheer nightgown. So, she modestly wrapped the blanket around her shoulders.

A soft, rapping on the door slightly startled Elisabeth. "Dinner is awaiting, my dear, I imagine you're famished," Jack announced muffled, through the thick, wooden door.

"Oh, oh. Wonderful. Thank you," she gratefully said as she emerged from the stateroom. Jack found himself unusually speechless and utterly intrigued as this deliciously scented woman stepped down onto the deck before him.

"I don't think that old blanket has come in contact with anything as lovely as the likes of you," he confessed.

Elisabeth smiled with her green eyes cast down and joked, "Well, thank you for the tattered textile, Jack...and for the kind compliment."

"Shall we?" asked Jack as he escorted her to the dining room. The room was dimly lit with a candelabra, so she felt comfortable enough to lose the blanket. Elisabeth let it slip off her shoulders and then draped it over the back of her wooden chair. The ivory nightgown concealed enough of her petite body in the dark dining room.

He offered her some gin, and the elixir warmed both her flesh & insides immediately - from her mouth to her knees. "Mmmm..," Elisabeth sighed in delight.

"You also need lots of plain tonic water for hydration, love," offered Jack. As he poured the fizzy water into her glass, he taught her a rich lesson in history.

"The Colonials needed quinine to combat malaria carried by the myriad of mosquitoes, so with the help of the various islands' natives they produced tonic water. Before too long, I imagine some minion with the British Royal Navy discovered that quinine tasted quite delectable with the readily available gin from Tortuga. And that is how the Gin & Tonic cocktail was born," Jack declared.

Elisabeth's smile faded as the blood drained from her face. She suspiciously glared into Jack's golden eyes flickering in the candle flames. It happened to be Commodore Norrington of The British Royal Navy who caused her to end up marooned on that dingy. She immediately lost her appetite and politely excused herself from the table.

Jack watched Elisabeth glide away from him as she stepped out onto the balcony. It was calm and peaceful while they were anchored on the ocean that night. The sweet scent of the nearby night-blooming jasmine filled the air. All five of Elisabeth's senses were stimulated as she leaned against the railing of the balcony, looking up at the starry night.

Perhaps she, indeed, had six senses because she could even detect Jack silently approaching her from behind. "It's a beautiful sight, you know," he observed as he watched Elisabeth gazing up at the bright stars.

"It IS quite a beautiful night," she agreed.

Jack admitted, "I wasn't referring to the celestial scenery, sweetie. I'm talking about the flesh and blood scenery that is standing right before me."

She beamed secretly, smiling at the moonlit ocean. Her back still turned to Jack, he noticed the outline of her slim, sexy curves that teased him under that see-through nightie. He longed for Elisabeth. He wanted to strip off that ivory gown and "have her" against the railing of the moonlit balcony.

He softly touched her shoulder as she shuddered & turned to face him. Her internal battle was fierce. Her deep desire for Jack versus her own rule of never having sex on a first "date" vied for dominance within her soul. Elisabeth couldn't take her eyes off of him. And he couldn't keep his eyes from fluttering up and down her face & body - from her breeze-blown blonde hair to her green eyes, her perky breasts with erect nipples to her slim hips & inner thighs.

Jack was the first to break the long silence, "Did I say something during dinner that offended you, sweetie? Because, Elisabeth the last thing I wanted to do was..."

She approached him & softly placed her index finger against his full, fiery lips to silence his apology. "No, Jack. You've been nothing but wonderful to me. After all of your years at sea, I'm sure you have many a story to tell. Well, I have a story of my own. I'd like to share it with you...but how about tomorrow? Let's allow tonight to remain the magical night that it's been thus far," Elisabeth pleaded.

Jack sighed and nodded his head in empathy. He opened his mouth and invited her finger in. He licked & sucked it gently as he traced his hands along her body that needed to be freed from this darned nightgown.

Jack removed her finger from his mouth and caressed her cheek and neck. He leaned over her and placed his lips upon hers, tasting her sweet mouth in a long, delicious, gin-infused kiss. Their tongues met, and they began to devour each other. Just then she felt his hard length pressing against her pelvis.

Jack ended their passionate kiss and decided that there was no mistaking the erotic hunger in her eyes. "Tell me what you want, Elisabeth darling...I want to hear you say the words."

After a moment of hesitation, she confessed her yearning for him, "I want you so badly, Jack. Please, make me yours," she weakly moaned as she held onto him tightly.

At those words, Jack scooped her up, carried her into the Captain's stateroom, and lay her upon his double-sized bunk. He finally liberated her from the nightgown that had been teasing him all night. She looked glorious lying naked on his bed. Elisabeth leaned up and slid Jack's shirt up over his head. She traced her fingers along his bare chest and brushed her cheeks and lips against the soft hairs on his chest and abdomen. After helping him remove his belt and trousers she pulled him down on top of her and wrapped her arms and legs around him. Her green eyes met his golden eyes, which clearly begged for each other. She gazed at and caressed his hard manhood that stood at attention, which he unhesitatingly positioned at her wet opening.

Jack joked in his true form, "Permission to board, my lady?"

"Granted!" Elisabeth cried in delight as he slowly entered her and began to penetrate. She lifted her hips, grinding against him, urging him to take her deeper. This would be the first of countless nights that Jack and Elisabeth would passionately make love in the captain's stateroom.

Chapter 3: THE PINK PEARL

Elisabeth awoke to slow, gentle strokes of his hand along her cheek and jaw. "Jack," she whispered and rolled over and embraced him under the tangled sheets.

"You were lovely last night," expressed Jack.

Elisabeth smiled and admitted, "I've never known such passion...let me experience it again. Prove it to me that I wasn't dreaming."

Jack caressed her breasts and lowered his mouth to lick and suck her tender, pink nipples. "Ohhh," she gasped in delight as his teeth lightly bit her erect nipples. She reached her hands around him and squeezed his bare butt. Jack's fingers traveled south to Elisabeth's wet core. He slowly inserted two fingers while his thumb and rubbed her stiffening "pink pearl." Elisabeth let out a soft cry, "Ohh," and invited another one of Jack's fingers inside her. She bucked against his agile fingers & thumb. He soon replaced his thumb with his tongue and kissed, sucked, licked her delicious, protruding Pearl. His fingers glided in and out of her as Jack made her climax with his flicking tongue. Elisabeth shuddered as she felt the powerful surge and cried out in utter euphoria, "Uhhh, Jack!"

After Elisabeth caught her breath, she rose to her knees & pinned Jack down on the bed. She licked & sucked his neck and pinched and kissed his nipples. Jack ran his fingers through her fine, blonde hair as it tickled and cascaded down his chest. Elisabeth's mouth made its way to his erection. She lovingly licked the entire length of his rock hard shaft before engulfing him in her warm mouth. He propped himself up onto his elbows. Elisabeth looked up into Jack's golden eyes for a few moments as she sucked his manhood. She heard him breathing heavier and groaning in intervals. He moaned, "Oh, I'm going to come, Elisabeth!" She could feel him bulging and pulsing just moments before he released his bitter-sweet semen into her mouth. She drank him in and hungrily lapped up his juices. Jack collapsed on his back and through his shortness of breath managed to utter, "From which edge of heaven did you descend, because there's no doubt you're an angel." Elisabeth smiled, shifted her eyes playfully and said, "Well, we'll see about that." Jack leaned over, grabbed Elisabeth, and pulled her up next to him so their eyes and lips were an inch away from each other's. His mouth met hers, and they French kissed with fervor. Jack got turned on as he tasted the essence of his juices that remained in her mouth. Their kiss eventually had to end. Elisabeth's eyes could barely stay open due to so much exhaustion and exertion during her last 24 hours. Jack did his best to untangle the sheets, gently placed a pillow under her head, and tucked his weary angel into bed. "Sleep, luv. You need it." "Mmmmm...," she murmured as he rubbed her back and kissed her cheek.

" _Let's see about breakfast,_ " Jack mused to himself and proceeded below deck to talk to Rivero - his best friend, marine mentor, and Cuban chef. Jack and Rivero spoke in the kitchen, both of the men remembering that today was March 2nd, 1815. It had been 25 years since he finished building "The Jack Dandy" with Rivero. It marked 25 years since Jack pitched that Message in a Bottle into the sea. Jack & Rivero laughed, remembering himself at 14 years old imagining that some mermaid would find the bottle, swim to the surface, seek him out and steal his heart. They hugged and slapped each other's backs to commemorate the anniversary. Rivero presented Jack with a fruit and cheese platter, and he walked upstairs onto the main deck with it.

Elisabeth awoke to the late morning sun shining through the port hole next to the bed. She turned her head and smiled as her blurry eyes adjusted to a dried, pressed rose on the pillow. Next to the flower was a note scrawled on parchment: _"Elisabeth, luv. This morning was dandy. Come join me on the deck for breakfast and a brandy. Yours, Jack."_ Elisabeth read and re-read the note. The note was very sweet. But it was his penmanship that struck her brain with déjà-vu. His writing she had certainly seen before, so she closed her eyes and tried to envision when and where. His "J" in "Jack" was very unique as was his "Y" in "Yours." There was no doubt about it, she knew this scrawl. And she knew it well because she saw this writing nearly every night for 5 years. _"It can't be...,"_ Elisabeth shook her head in disbelief, then with undeniable discernment slowly nodded her head in belief.

Jack stared out to sea, leaning against the balcony. His mind flashed back to 25 years ago and recited the message in a bottle in his mind as if he had written it yesterday: _The Second Day of March in the Year of Our Lord, 1790 (Seventeen-Ninety)..._

 _"I am standing at the helm of the very first boat I built, which will commence my days and nights of living on the high seas. Here's to "The Jack Sparrow," my first true work of art. Some folks think art is just something that hangs on a wall. To me, a boat is both a work of art and a dream. If a girl finds this bottle, I hope to meet you on the water one day so I can share my dream with you. If a boy finds it, well then give this message to your prettiest sister. Yours truly, Capt. Jack Sparrow." He delicately rolled up the parchment note, slipped it into Rivero's empty bottle of gin, and tossed his "Message in a Bottle" into the Caribbean._

"Good morning, Jack," Elisabeth smiled slyly as she stepped onto the deck in that same nightgown to greet him. Jack stood up to greet her with a soft warm kiss. They breathed in each other's scent as they embraced.

"You are absolutely lovely, Elisabeth," he confessed.

Elisabeth blushed and returned the compliment, "And you are the most exciting man I've ever met. You have such fervor, such passion for life, Jack. You've done me in, I'm afraid."

Jack joked, "Ahh...so that means I'm stuck with you for a while, then?"

"Stuck? Yes, that's one way to describe it," Elisabeth laughed.

Jack offered her some fruit & cheese, poured two brandies and a tonic water. He placed the glass of tonic in her hand. "Hydration, remember. And stave off malaria at the same time," he reminded her.

"This is a very special day, luv. I am celebrating my silver anniversary!" Jack announced as they raised their snifters of brandy.

"Silver anniversary? Oh my goodness, please don't tell me you're married," Elisabeth begged.

"No, no, no. It's been 25 years since I've been at sea. Twenty five years since I finished building my first boat. Twenty five years of dreams and nightmares, smooth seas and tumultuous tempests, love and loss, living the high life and nearly dying, good and evil crew mates... But, even as an idyllic 14-year-old kid, I never imagined I'd be blessed with you - the finest 'first mate' in the entire Caribbean, no the entire ocean...all the way to World's End," Jack spoke into Elisabeth's green eyes.

Elisabeth's smile beamed! She couldn't hide her secret much longer. She was about to burst!

"I am so thrilled for you, Jack! You have no idea how truly happy I am for you!" she said as she raised her brandy. This was it. This was her moment to reveal it all!

"I'd like to toast the vessel that started it all for you," said Elisabeth as she placed her hand on his knee.

"My vessel?," Jack joked as he glanced down between his legs.

"Not THAT vessel, you dirty captain," Elisabeth teased, nudging him in the ribs with her elbow.

She slid closer to Jack on the wooden bench and let the words slip out of her mouth, "God bless The Jack Sparrow," Elisabeth said through her watery eyes.

Jack's face turned white, and his body went paralyzed for several moments, trying to absorb this bombshell of a toast. "Elisabeth, darling. How in World's End do you know the name of my first boat?"

Elisabeth jumped off the bench and did a ballet twirl on the deck. "Jack! When I read your note on the pillow this morning, I knew I recognized your handwriting. I mean, who could forget those loopy Js and Ys and overall lack of proper penmanship."

Jack slightly frowned & moved his eyes from side to side with amusement, wondering just how shabby his handwriting could be.

Elisabeth sat down next to Jack and explained everything. "On my 25th birthday my father and my ladies in waiting brought me to the Tortuga marketplace to go shopping. Father bought me a gut-crushing corset, which supposedly was the latest fashion in London. ('Oh, I can still feel my bruised ribs,' she said, hugging her belly.) So, he bought me jewelry, jams, doubloons, baubles, and everything that sparkled. But the most fascinating gift of all was free. Just before we boarded our ship I noticed something shimmering in the water at the sea wall. It was lit by the marketplace lanterns. You know what it was, Jack," Elisabeth presumed.

Jack was stunned, "My message in a bottle."

Chapter 4:

"Your father must be a man of many means."

"Was," sighed Elisabeth, "my father was Governor of Port Royal."

Jack nearly choked on the orange that he had been sharing with Elisabeth, "THEE governor?"

"The one and only. I would read this message in a bottle every night in my stateroom before bed. I found it so romantic and adventurous. For the sake of secrecy, I transferred the note into an empty bottle of vanilla extract. I carried it from trunk to trunk from this port to that port ever since...," Elisabeth's shoulders slumped, "that is...until I jumped ship and rowed myself away to safety on that dingy."

"Rowed yourself to safety? Darling, you could have been kidnapped, raped, murdered...and I'm just referring to the Mosquitos," Jack slightly scorned her.

"Anything would have been better than what I've endured during the past 10 years, Jack," Elisabeth justified. "This is fate, Jack. I found your bottle and you eventually found me. Now I can share your dream, can't you see?"

"I can't deny that it does appear to be serendipitous," admitted Jack, "tell me how many times you read my note?"

"Nearly every night before falling asleep, that is until I was married off," she said with shame.

"So YOU are the one who is married," Jack ran his fingers through his hair and vigorously rubbed his forehead in order to wrap his head around this news.

"I am. I was. He's estranged. No, I guess I'm estranged. No, I still am...officially...estrangedly married," Elisabeth struggled to explain.

"This is ALL becoming very strange," sighed Jack.

"May I?" Elisabeth asked, awkwardly changing the subject, "Excuse any omissions or paraphrasing. It's been 10 years since I've been able to regularly read your note: _"It WAS March 2, 1790. You'd just finished building your first work of art. It was your boat, "The Jack Dandy." You toasted the work of art & wished for a woman to one day find your message in a bottle & live your dreams together. _Oh, and the funny part... _If a man happens to fish up this bottle, give it to your sister...no, your prettiest sister._ So, did I pass the test, Jack?"

"You aced it," Jack said, staring deep into her eyes and soul. She IS the one, no doubt.

"You know, this Tortuga market spree that your father arranged on your 25th birthday seems oddly familiar to me. Listen, luv. You still owe me your back story that you promised last night on the balcony," Jack half jested. "But before I lose my train of thought...let me tell you one of my own stories."

The late morning Caribbean sun was becoming a bit oppressive, as Elizabeth fanned herself with a palm frond.

"Shall we go inside and sit in the parlor?" Jack suggested, "You're going to want to sit down on a comfortable lounge for this."

They made their way into the dark parlor & were greeted by a man, well weathered from years at sea. He offered them some freshly baked biscuits and tea. Jack introduced him to Elisabeth, "Rivero, Yo Tengo el placer de presentarles a la señorita Elisabeth quien rescatamos anoche. Elisabeth, Rivero es mi amigo más querido. Y su cocina cubana es deliciosa."

"Encantado de conocerle, señor Rivero," said Elisabeth in perfect Spanish.

"El placer es enteramente mío," Rivero replied and then excused himself to bring back the biscuits and tea.

Jack began his story as Elisabeth reclined on the red, velvet chaise lounge. Jack sat at her feet.

"The Jack Dandy" is "no longer." A fire killed my entire crew - all 4 of them, save for Señor Rivero."

Elisabeth covered her eyes and said, "How horrible, Jack. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, luv," Jack said as he rubbed her feet. "As any worthy captain would, I ceremoniously went down with the ship. I grabbed onto some coral rocks & tried to wedge myself in between to drown myself. But I felt a yank at my legs and a slap in my face as I surfaced. It was Rivero! He said he couldn't bring himself to see me die. He was my mentor. He taught me my trade, my art. He stood behind me when I was an idyllic 14 year old boy and chuckled as I tossed his empty gin bottle with my message into the ocean. We swam and swam and threw our weary bodies on the sand of some distant island and slept for hours, maybe days? I don't know..."

Jack & Rivero were eventually gallivanting the markets, streets and canals of Tortuga. Gin, fortune tellers, magicians, an occasional prostitute (or three) and gambling took hold of Jack's soul. Rivero was the sensible one who watched after Jack, sometimes from a distance. After learning the cunning art of gambling, Jack eventually won an old ship from some retired pirate by the name of Barbossa. Jack & Rivero restored the ship little by little, year after year. One night when the ship gleaned like new they decided to sail from Tortuga, promising to return. Tia, his fortune-teller friend had given Jack a farewell gift - a beautiful, yet seemingly "broken" compass. Tia claimed that it was not broken, and although it did not point magnetic north it did point to whatever the holder of the compass desired most. Jack kissed Tia on the forehead and thanked her for her special trinket. Cheers and whistles and sentiments reverberated from the folks of Tortuga as Jack and Rivero prepared to take their maiden voyage on the new ship that still had no name.

"Elisabeth, you have no idea what I'm about to reveal...the most amazing sight that had little meaning to me until this morning," Jack smiled with anticipation. "Brace yourself, luv. Here's the bombshell."

Elisabeth sat up straight against the back of the chaise and hugged her knees to her chest.

Jack revealed it, "I leaned over to untie the ship and leave Tortuga when my eyes landed on the sweetest-looking little tart who didn't quite belong in the marketplace. She was too classy. Too rich. Too beautiful. She had too many teeth," they both chuckled.

Their laughter abruptly ceased when Jack stated, "It was you."

Elisabeth's jaw dropped, and a whirlwind of memories from that shopping spree flooded her brain. "Me?"

"I stared at your blonde hair and your perky breasts, which were very nicely uplifted by that 'awful corset' you mentioned. I got an even nicer view of those "puppies" as you reached over the sea wall for something you had lost perhaps. Your lovely neck was adorned with a choker - a Pearl necklace - with a very rare, shimmering, pink Pearl as the centerpiece. That night I fantasized and came so hard thinking about that girl, and the next morning I announced to Rivero that our new ship would be Christened: "THE PINK PEARL."

Chapter 5:

Her estranged husband was Commodore James Norrington of the British Royal Navy. After her beloved father, the Governor of Port Royal died under suspicious circumstances her husband changed for the worse and became ever more cruel to Elisabeth. But she couldn't bear to think about that right now. It was too new and too painful to revisit. But she owed Jack the courtesy an explanation of her marital status.

She flashed back to her last night on the Navy Fleet. She had slammed Norrington in the groin with a nearby hatchet & declared, "I will go to the grave with my secret! I don't care what you do to me." She locked herself in the maids' quarters that night and planned her escape. Her most precious possessions were few, really - a locket of her father and mother and her Pearl necklace choker that Jack had gazed upon that night on Tortuga. Elizabeth waited until James was either surely too drunk to move a muscle or completely blacked out, which was becoming more frequent. She disguised herself as a cabin boy, tiptoed down to the longboat & rowed away, never looking back.

"Which would explain your torn clothing when I found you tangled up in the mangrove trees," surmised Jack.

"Yes," sighed Elizabeth, "And Jack, it's been days now. I'm afraid he'll track me down."

"I guarantee the Commodore will never find us," declared Jack without hesitation.

 _"Us...," Elizabeth smiled, "there's an us."_

"Oh, he's very resourceful between the hours of noon and 4:00 before he starts guzzling the rum," admitted Elizabeth.

"Let me show you something special, something that will put your mind at ease," Jack said as he opened the wooden cabinet in the parlor.

He revealed his special compass from Tia. Elizabeth stared at the beautiful nautical masterpiece, which was carved from the lapiz azul stone and adorned with a red "fleur de lis."

I didn't believe Tia's claim about its special powers. But having not a care in the world, I drove Rivero nearly mad as I insisted we follow the course charted by my compass. I never knew what each day, each hour, each minute would bring. We sailed through storms with nary a scratch. We visited Ponce de Leon's Fountain of Youth. We sailed to World's End. We visited Port Royal, in fact. We encountered your British Royal Navy fleet many a time. Then, for years we just couldn't rid ourselves of the Naval fleet. Their ships appeared everywhere in our courses. I imagine I've had to have seen your husb...uh, Commodore at some 'point' in time, as it were."

"The compass was starting to drive me crazy, too. Poor Rivero put up with my lark for years. One evening I decided to lock the maddening compass in this cabinet and trade it out for a more traditional compass - the boring type that actually points cardinal north, south, east, west, yadda, yadda, yadda," Jack said.

"But Rivero alerted me to a possible problem as I was closing the compass lid, about to lock it away," Jack said.

"Man marooned! !Hombre en peligro!" shouted Rivero.

"The compass led our ship...to...not a man marooned...but to a mysterious young woman asleep on a longboat, tangled in the mangroves," Jack revealed.

Elizabeth turned white, fainted and rolled off the chaise nearly onto the deck, if it weren't for Jack's quick response in catching her limp body in mid-fall.


End file.
